Generally, a closed circuit television is an apparatus that transmits images using a cable television at specific buildings or facilities, etc. and used at such places needing security as banks, and so on.
However, the conventional closed circuit television can't photograph objects located at a long distance due to its short focal distance and also makes images photographed thereby indefinite owing to being out of focus.
In order to solve such problems, there was introduced into the market a closed circuit television that can photograph objects located at a long distance by adjusting a focus and a focal distance using a high magnifying power camera incorporated in a camera body.
In such a closed circuit television, however, the camera body must be disassembled therefrom to adjust the focus and focal distance of a lens. Therefore, this entails an inconvenience of doing such disassembling and reassembling works of equipments including the body and also may cause severe damage to parts embedded therein during the disassembling and reassembling works. Additional problems are that the life span of the closed circuit television is reduced and the image quality is lowered because parts like the lens are corrupted by a contaminant such as a dust because of a worker's carelessness.